Refried beans may be supplied to restaurants in dehydrated form for subsequent rehydration into refried beans in the restaurant. In one process for making such dehydrated beans disclosed in Huffman, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,676,990, beans are mixed with lard and flavoring followed by cooking and extrusion into pellets which are dried into dehydrated pellets. Other products substitute a vegetable oil such as a hydrogenated corn oil for the lard in this process. The dried pellets typically include about 9% oil. Vegetable oil is relatively expensive. Also, many consumers wish to minimize oil consumption in their diets. Thus, there is a need to provide dehydrated refried beans with reduced oil content and characteristics comparable to the conventional product.